


【鸣佐】约吗

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 情趣淘宝店店主x白领，道具play（一点点）





	【鸣佐】约吗

1  
宇智波佐助是个gay。  
宇智波佐助是个单身狗，好听点说是钻王五，黄金单身贵族，不好听就是圣斗士。  
周围的人，包括一开始出柜时不支持的爸妈，都劝他：“带个人回来啊……男的也好？”  
然而他找不到对象的原因并不是条件不好，而是条件太好了。有车有房，脸好看，腿又长，虽然不是父母双亡，但也得到了家里的支持。  
那么问题就来了为什么找不到对象呢？  
——因为宇智波佐助，是个受。

2  
也不是没有试过gay吧约炮——虽然说起来难听，其实也就是普通男青年想找个痛快。他几乎是一进酒吧就被扑上来的狂蜂浪蝶淹没类型，简直可以尽情挑选；选了个阳光帅气的小伙，开了房，佐助进去洗个澡，出来就看见那小哥正在给自己扩张，一边呻吟一边自摸，声色并茂的不要不要的。  
真·处男·佐助当场就愣住了。  
那位小哥估计也是个熟门熟路了，看看，这菊花黑的。还扭头问佐助：“看够了吗？”  
“没看够的话，来摸摸？”  
——吓得佐助夺路而逃，留下一句：“我以为你是个top啊！！”

3  
也算是这小哥脾气好，准备做到一半扔到酒店居然没把人拉黑，还极力将佐助发展为圈中闺蜜，美名其曰：“说不定在你这个大美人身边，就有看不上你妖艳贱货的本质爱上我单纯不做作呢？”  
明明你才是妖艳贱货吧喂！  
……这都不是重点。  
重点是，大家都是成年人，不能打一炮解决的问题，那要怎么合理地解决呢？  
佐助习惯了每次凑上来的都是各路小骚0，问原因，黑菊花小哥说：“因为你自带气场啊，圈里又0多1少，而且你一点也不娘。”  
——怪我咯？佐助很想翻白眼，但是忍住了。  
“买个按摩棒吧，”老司机给指路了，“干净又安全，没有后顾之忧。”  
宇智波佐助觉得这是个办法，单身狗最后的选择。

4  
叫我去情趣用品店难道不是作死吗——佐助后知后觉的反应过来。拿出手机下了个某宝。  
最快……三天。唔，好慢。  
诶，同城？  
杜蕾斯震动自慰器自动抽插高潮棒情趣成人用品激情用具跳蛋……看起来不错。佐助坚信贵的就是最好的。  
戳开店家：“今天能到吗，同城。”  
那边回复很快：“亲你好~现在全店打折满198全国包邮哦~”  
“不好意思❤不能~现在已经过了5点，而且就算是同城，也需要一天到一天半左右哦~么么。”

5  
佐助被这个语气恶心了一下，因为不能想象一个姑娘会在这种店工作，肯定是男的。  
“那算了。”  
“等等等等等！”  
“？”  
“亲住在哪里啊？”  
佐助刚准备关掉，随即打道：“xx路oo小区。”  
“诶——那不是挺近的，我在xx小区。店主可以亲自送来哟~❤怎么样www”  
xx小区？佐助想了想，那不就是隔壁？不过是出了名的脏乱差……做仓库也是有可能的。  
“行啊，”他打道，“限你十分钟过来。”

6  
“买来和男朋友用的吗？”  
“我是男人。”  
“对啊，所以是和男朋友用的吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“也就是说单身！呜哇摸摸头~不哭不哭哦~男朋友什么的很快就有了哦~”  
佐助简直想拉黑他，这人有猫病啊？？！  
“为什么没有男票哦~难道太丑？”  
“你他妈直男癌啊！？”佐助忍不住爆了粗口。  
“我？我是gay哦~”  
“……你还不到我就取消订单了！”  
“啊啊啊啊等一下我到了！”

7  
“叮咚！”  
佐助仰面躺在沙发上，头发还有些湿，听到这一声楞了一下，才想起来是买的假jb到了。  
会是什么样呢？这个店主。他一边走一边想到。  
“来了。”  
抠脚大汉？络腮胡？胭脂俗粉的小骚0？肌肉壮0？比利？  
门开了——  
门外站着的，是个阳光帅气的金发小哥。  
身高与他平齐，但是身形比他健壮不少，蓝色的眼睛，小麦色的肌肤，因为赶路还微微喘着气，汗水从他挽起袖子的肱二头肌上滑下来。  
佐助觉得脸一下子红起来——  
完蛋了，是我的菜！  
“亲~您的快递准时送到了哟~”

8  
漩涡鸣人今天心情不太好，因为他接到了一个电话。  
“鸣人啊，我说你们一家不能都这样，得回来一个人接大任啦，你爸妈享受二人世界就算了，你一个人，凭什么不回来继承公司——”  
“谁说我一个人！我有男朋友好伐？”  
挂了电话，心情越发不爽，刚好这时有个买家戳了问能不能送到，他一面用恶心的口气回复，一面起了心思调戏这个言语冷冽的买家。  
一定要今晚送到？很饥渴啊？  
这样想着，他将昂贵的按摩棒包装好，装进了包里。  
“那么——”

9  
“那我，是在网上确认订单就好？”  
佐助首先一步稳住心神，问道。他说话时声音有些哑，听着非常撩人。  
不、不不不不我没有勾引他的意思！……也不对啊，声音蛮好听的，要不勾搭一下……但是要是还是个0怎么办？？？  
佐助脑子里混乱地想着，金发的青年就爽朗一笑，道：“是的，欢迎以后常来我家买——额……”  
这话怎么听都不对，哪有当着着人家面、叫别人多买情趣用品的啊！鸣人脸一红：眼前的青年头发看起来直愣愣的，但身上带着水气，眉目好看的和画一样，声音也十分动听——是他的菜！  
要不要勾搭一下？鸣人心痒痒的，刚刚夸下了海口，说自己有男朋友的……  
“那个——”  
明明没话说了，但还是同时开口的两人。

10  
“你先说？”  
又是异口同声。  
两个人看着对方笑了，丝毫没有想起放在一旁的按摩棒。  
“约吗？”

11  
约，当然约。  
鸣人大跨一步进门，两人近的连呼吸都扑到对方脸上，鸣人伸手关上了门，一旦门一关，那就是一个完全封闭的空间。  
有、有点后悔……佐助想到，就这样将人放进来了吗？  
“能……能接吻吗？”鸣人问道，他的表情有些紧张，也能看出对方的紧张——从上至下看去，佐助的眸子里是他的倒影，闪烁着不安的光。  
“可以……”   
得到首肯后，鸣人试探着靠的更近了，佐助看着他凑过来的脸，下意识就把眼睛闭上了，他能感觉到越来越近的热气与味道，那是一种无法描述的、只能称之为荷尔蒙的气息——  
一个吻轻柔的落在唇上。鸣人能感觉到对方唇瓣的柔软，他不自觉的磨蹭着，先是碰了碰，然后自然而然的将手扶上了对方的后脑勺，舌头稍稍用力，就轻而易举的破开对方的口舌将城池攻陷。他的软舌在牙床上舔了一圈，再缠绕上对方的舌头，吮吸带咬地在味蕾上种下温柔的火花。  
“唔……！”  
一切本来很好——然而佐助突然想起了什么，拼命的挣扎起来，鸣人只好放开了他，问道：“怎么了？”  
“你……”佐助这才想起关键问题，以前的经历几乎给他留下了阴影：“你不会是……零吧？”  
“我怎么会是……？你看我长得像吗？”鸣人一头雾水，“难道你是一？”  
“不不不我不是……”佐助哭笑不得，几句话一问，气氛几乎算是消失殆尽，他犹豫道：“你……你要洗澡吗？”  
这是在嫌我没洗澡？鸣人皱起眉，但那时想到他也全然没有经验，不知道约炮的流程是什么，觉得洗澡应该是事项之一……吧？于是欣然道：“好。”  
“热水左边冷水右边……浴巾的话……”佐助指指墙壁上，“不嫌弃的话……用我的吧？”  
“好。”当然不嫌弃，等会还要进行更亲密的事呢。

12  
哈……  
松了一口气，佐助躺在床上，感觉到心脏还在砰砰直跳，他侧了个身，将发烫的脸蛋贴在了床单上。眼神顺着这个角度看过去，他看见了被他放在床头的按摩棒。  
忘……忘了这茬！佐助猛地坐起来，他拿过那玩意研究了一下，拆开包装，深紫色的玩具有两指并列的直径，好像还有不同的振动模式，佐助拨弄了一下开关，按摩棒就‘嗡嗡’地震动了起来，震得他头皮发麻。  
有点吓人……他想，难以想象这会要插到他身体里去。  
——等等，话说，我需要自己做准备吗？  
第一次约炮·处男·佐助看了眼浴室，对方似乎已经快要洗完了，水声哗哗直响，他的心情也焦躁起来，他想了想，拿出了按摩棒套装中赠送的润滑剂，控制不好地挤出了一大坨，手忙脚乱地脱下浴袍往身后送去。  
“我洗完了——”鸣人下半身裹着浴袍，擦着头发出来了，然而刚看了一眼就愣在原地，本该好好在原地等待的人此时跪趴在大床上，扭头向后看去，手里股间亮晶晶的，开了盖子的润滑剂放在一旁，按摩棒在嗡嗡直响。  
“我……”佐助保持着面无表情不动，其实脸已经红透了。  
“额……要我……帮忙吗……”

13  
“随、随你。”  
佐助这才将注意力放在了对方身上，只见鸣人豪放的扯下浴巾就一步步走过来，时间好像变慢了，随着他走动的步伐，股间的巨物一颠一颠打在大腿的内侧。看样子，比那按摩棒还粗大上几分。  
“要这样——”鸣人握着他的手腕将水淋淋的手指拔出来，离开穴口还色情地发出啵地一声，鸣人将自己的手上也挤了一点润滑剂，轻轻地送入对方体内。  
“恩……”内壁被手指破开的感觉异常清晰，从佐助的视角看去，男人表情严肃地不像是在做爱，倒是像在进行什么严肃的科学实验一般，但有着非凡的帅气。  
正在佐助神游天外之际，鸣人的手指不小心划过了一个点，成功的将佐助的神魄拽回了身体，忘了掩饰的嘴唇中发出一声轻叹：“啊…….那、那是……”  
鸣人这时抬头，他的笑容露出来了，蓝眼睛在卧室的灯光下异常动人：“是这里吗？”  
佐助感到下面那根已经颤颤巍巍地站起来了——他从未感受过这种冲动，鸣人不知什么时候将他推到在了床上，在他还没反应过来之时张口含住了胸前艳红的一点。  
“别舔……”  
小动作的挣扎被更加激烈的手指动作拆分，鸣人轻轻吻过他的喉结，锁骨，牙齿叼住那一点带来一点疼，但湿热的舌头马上安抚了那一点点痛感。佐助已经完全硬了——他透过蒙上水雾的眼镜看着天花板，烧成浆糊的大脑反应迟钝：我是不是该以其人之道，还治其人之身？  
他推开了那颗金灿灿的脑袋，在鸣人不解的目光中，伸手握住了那根令人望而却步的东西，手上的阴茎跳了跳，颜色是深红的，鸣人笑道：“还算满意？”  
“唔，算是……”  
将两根并在一起撸动，颜色大小对比明显，佐助有些挫败的想，然而很快他就无心顾及那些，初经人事的身体喧叫着要解脱，他扭着腰抱住了鸣人的脖子，看那眼神像是要索吻，鸣人遂了他的意，加快了手中的力道与速度，伸出舌头将他的卷入口中，吮吸着舔咬了他的舌尖。  
“我、我要…….”佐助闭着眼含混不清的叫了两声，最后都化成软糯的呻吟：“啊……”  
他的修长的腿盘在鸣人后腰，从脚尖到大腿一致绷紧，全靠手臂抱住对面的人才没后向后倒去。温热的液体洒在两人股间，佐助大口喘着气，过了好一会眼神才聚焦，他这才注意到，鸣人已经扶着那根抵在下面了。  
“你没射？”  
话已出口就后悔了，佐助想，人家不一定和我一样是第一次呢……哪能这么快？然而心里有了一丝丝的不爽，他冷着脸道：“快点。”  
“你……”鸣人有些汗颜，这一炮还没打完呢，翻脸翻得太快了，这家伙，和刚刚那个扭着腰尖叫着往他手里拱的，是一个人吗？“你不用休息一会？”  
“不用啊！”佐助感觉完蛋了，他完全没办法和这家伙说话了，只要一看他的脸就……开始闹脾气似的别扭。  
“那好吧。”  
不用忍对于男人来说简直就是赏赐。鸣人话不多说，佐助射出来的和润滑剂一起，他的性器已经湿淋淋的了，然而刚进了一个头，佐助就在嘶嘶声地抽气，那么好看的一个人，疼的脸都发白了，鸣人有些于心不忍，忙向后退，却被佐助双腿大开锁住，倔强道：“继续！”  
“你不是……”  
“一点都不疼，继续！”  
下面传来撕裂般的痛，佐助咬住下唇忍痛，心里把那位小哥骂了一千遍，谁说做这事是爽的？明明疼的要命！鸣人看出他的痛苦，伸手握住他软掉的器官，男人是最了解男人的，轻轻在茎体侧面、囊袋下揉了几把，那秀气的一根又诚实的站了起来。佐助被转移了注意力，精神放松本性暴露，命令道：“摸摸那边……”  
“哪？”  
“下面……”  
佐助被伺候舒服了，便仰头自己爽，叫的像个猫咪。鸣人见他适应了，便招呼都不打一个，径自一插到底，粗大的性器狠狠碾过未经人事的腺体，佐助的声音停滞了两秒，半晌才颤着声说：“你简直……”  
“那我动了？”  
我不是这个意思啊！佐助欲哭无泪，然而鸣人俯身下来，双手撑在他两侧，两人离得那么近，下面又无法无天地动了起来，快感与痛感夹杂着，在这呼吸和呼吸交换之间佐助找不到一个平衡点，他放弃似的主动抱住了鸣人的脖子，他说：“快点……”  
他的催促是最好的催情剂——若是说来，鸣人是个上好的约炮对象，叫他停就停，叫他动，他能操的你天翻地覆。佐助感到下面痛得快要没有知觉了，那一抱带着殉道者的自觉，然而在身体大面积相亲后又萌生出了不易察觉的温柔情感。  
鸣人从未和任何其他人发生过关系——他不知道是所有人都这样，还只是单单佐助是这样，他的内壁煽情又热情的吮吸着，而他的表情又像是忍耐着痛苦和不耐一般，这种反差更使得他产生一种侮辱对方的错觉。然而他们的吻是缠绵的，他们的下体紧紧连在一块，佐助在他耳边说，“不行、不要顶那里啊啊啊——”  
那就是那里了。一阵让人喘不过气的顶弄后，鸣人将人换了个更易受力的姿势，他跪在床上，而佐助的臀部被抬高，在一声惊呼里他的身体几乎被对折，腿被压在了胸前。  
“你这个——”佐助感到天旋地转，鸣人从上至下干着他，而从这个扭曲的姿势中他获得了更多的快感；大脑缺氧，佐助眼角渗出了泪水，他狠狠咬了鸣人的下唇，用力过度以至于流了血：“白痴！这个姿势……唔！不舒服……呜呜……”  
血腥味只能让男人更兴奋而不是后退，鸣人伸出舌头舔干净那一点血液，他明显性感的无以复加：“你不知道吗？越是不舒服的姿势，越是能让人爽。”  
佐助瞳孔一缩，小穴几乎是同时紧缩，把鸣人夹得几乎要射出来，也是要到极限了，鸣人再次附身吻住对方被唾液沾湿的嘴唇，上下同时操干着甜美的小口，佐助也只能在这唇舌的缝隙之间，露出一点点按耐不住的呻吟。  
“要去了……”

14  
大屁眼子！！！！！！  
佐助听着浴室的水声，恨恨地想。  
说好的只做一边，结果做了三遍！  
那些说一夜七次的，要么就是没有性生活，要么就是年龄不过法定结婚年龄。  
鸣人洗完澡，出来带着一身水气躺在佐助身边，手摸进了被子，一路摸到那个饱受折磨的小口——刚做完去洗澡，洗着洗着又在浴室来了一发，后来还是把佐助洗完了出去之后，两人才能分开冷静。  
啪！佐助打掉他的手：“不能做了！”  
“我只是想看看你还疼不疼……”鸣人无辜道。两人对视半晌，佐助的羞愧到爆炸，把头埋进了被子：“你走……”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这人也太可爱了吧！鸣人狂笑一阵之后抱住了佐助，佐助故作冷淡道：“还不走？”  
“都快三点了你要赶我走？”  
……不走也行，佐助有一丢丢小开心，就一丢丢，他嫌弃地说：“那你就在这睡吧。”  
鸣人如愿以偿地躺了下来，心想，明天，明天我就回去复命！  
要先立业才能成家啊！  
佐助想：我要怎样才能不作声色地将他泡到手呢？得去请教请教有经验的闺蜜小哥……  
他翻个身，刚好落入鸣人的怀抱。

END

关于情趣用品的番外：

本来……以为捡了个情趣店主，然而却捡回了个总裁。  
不过啊，还是个情趣用品公司总裁。  
每每有新用品上市时，那家伙总爱拿新产品在佐助身上试，比如这天上班前，出门前却被一阵折腾，佐助快到时已经迟到了。还好平日威风犹在，下属不敢开口，先是去各个部门解决了一些问题，佐助才回到自己的办公室，等到位置上坐好，内裤已经湿透了。  
“你这个白痴……唔……”  
“不能摸……忍住。”  
电话那头传来的命令让他心头一颤，佐助夹紧了双腿，感到体内的玩具震动地更厉害了。他躺在办公椅上，肩膀夹着电话，手都得拿不住笔  
“可是我……这样、没办法工作！”  
“那你就要解决好自己的本职工作了。”鸣人语气很温柔，内容却毫不留情：“下班我来接你。”  
“滴滴滴——”那边被挂掉了。  
啊，果然生气了呢。鸣人咬着笔杆想了想，飞快的在文件上写了几个字，递给助理说：“先把这几条落实了，其他的交给鹿丸就好。”  
鹿丸：“你又要翘班啊你才回来几天啊。”  
“我要去找佐助嘿嘿嘿。”  
“……啧。”

另一边，佐助还躺在办公椅上喘息着，他已经双目失神，若不是还记着是办公室，就要把手伸进去了。  
鸣人这个变态！回去、回去一定要……！  
“扣扣”，门外突然响起了秘书的声音：“老板，有个人想要进来……”  
唔——！佐助被惊吓到，内壁条件反射地收缩，玩具抵在要命的一点上反复作弄，他快要控制不住自己的声音了，只能死死捂住嘴巴。  
“没事的，让我进去吧。”是鸣人。  
“可是……”秘书小姐迟疑道。  
“让他进来。”一个泫然欲泣的声音。  
‘咔哒’，门锁上了。  
佐助睫毛上沾着拼命忍耐的泪水，他道：“你怎么来了……”  
“不来怎么能看到你这样表情？”鸣人捏了把他的下巴，和他交换了一个黏糊糊、湿漉漉的吻，慢条斯理地解下领带，将佐助的双手绑住了。  
佐助：“又绑手！十次有六次绑手！你是有多喜欢……啊！”  
鸣人靠在玻璃窗边，朝他晃了晃自己手中的遥控器，刚刚他又将震动的幅度调高了一级，佐助现在只剩下喘息颤抖的份了。  
“取出来……”佐助的睫毛间落下大滴的泪水，尖锐的刺激让他快要受不住：“取出来，我想要你……”  
这是他的狡猾——若是放在平时，从不说这种话的他开口求饶，鸣人绝对会丢下手中的东西不管不顾地扑过来，两个人酣畅淋漓地干上一场，可是今天好像没有作用，鸣人把他拉起来，自己自坐在办公椅上，又让他坐在他腿上，一边摸他臀肉一边问：“刚刚工作的时候，有没有露馅？”  
“没有……”佐助用被绑在一起的手支着鸣人的胸膛，尽力撑起身体。  
“有没有人看到你被按到这里……”鸣人说着，手指探入穴口，将玩具抵住那一点：“然后叫出声的样子？”  
“……啊！不、不行！……”  
“回答我。”  
大片的粉红沾染上那张平日里冷冰冰的苍白面庞，脸颊上横七竖八的泪痕让他看起来更可怜了，鸣人咬着他的锁骨，一面悄悄地从衣物中解放了自己的性器，贴着红肿的穴口磨蹭。  
“没有……没有！”  
得到满意的回答，火热的巨物贸然挺进，和不断颤动的玩具一起，将佐助顶得几乎说不出话来。  
“呜呜呜……混蛋……”  
一波又一波汹涌的快感快要将他逼疯，他都不知道自己身体还能承受多少这样的冲击，大脑已经完全无法思考，只剩下对身体里那不饶人的东西的感受。鸣人单手握着他的腰，另一只手扶着他的后脑，用深入猛烈的吻去堵他的抱怨。  
“是是是，我是混蛋。”  
更加大力地送入和抽出，佐助喘得几乎要昏厥过去，甬道滚烫柔软地疯狂吮吸，鸣人不再忍耐，狠狠掐住了对方的腰，让他完全不无法逃离那个刁钻却被狠狠顶撞的位置，在佐助尖叫着释放的同时将热液尽数洒在他身体中。

FIN


End file.
